Ask the sound nin
by kittie-kun
Summary: Title says all! Ask them anything!
1. Chapter 1

Ask the sound nin

Go ahead, ask them anything

The list of people you can ask is, but not limited to, Orochimaru, Kabuto, Kin, Dosu, Zaku, Team Hebi (Sasuke, Karin, Suigetsu, Juugo) and any other sound ninja you can think of. Dead or alive, they're all welcome!

Sasuke: Why do we have to do this?

Kittie: Because I said so! Now shush up, before I lock you in a room with Orochimaru!

Sasuke: -shuts up-

Kittie: Thought so.

Please review and ask your questions! I won't update untill I get at least 5 questions. (Note; not 5 reviews, 5 questions.)


	2. Chapter 2

Kittie: Yay reviews! Thank you all so much! -gives everyone cookies-

Sasuke: You marshmallow

Sugetsui: What about a marshmallow? -is slow-

Kittie: Wow... Wait a sec, was I just insulted!? -so also slow-

Sasuke: Idiots -walks away-

Sugetsui: Hey! -goes after Sasuke-

Kittie: And now I'm alone...

30 minutes later...

Kittie: HELLO! SOMEONE! I feel so lonely.

Orochimaru: What's with all the yelling!?

Kittie: -glomps Orochimaru not realizing just who it was- Yay I'm not alone!

Orochimaru: ...

Kabuto: -walks over to where me and Orochimaru are, sees Kittie glomping Orochimaru and Orochimaru looking like he's about to feed me to Manda- (Remember Orochimaru likes little boys, not hysterical girls on crack.)

Kabuto: Lord Orochimaru! How could you! -runs away crying, obviously mistaking the scene as god-knows-what-

Orochimaru: Kabuto-kun! Wait it's not what it looks like! -after realizing just who it was I glomped, I quickly let go and he ran off to Kabuto-

Kittie: Ok note to self; do NOT glomp random people! -looks over at Kabuto and Orochimaru who are making out; wait what!

Kittie: ... -just staring at the two who are starting to... oh my god!-

Kittie: -looks away; blushing fiercely-

Kittie: Umm... right... Uhh, let's look at the first question:

--

_HinataMusaCorneliaRenee wrote:_

_ok this is 4 zaku or kin are u 2 in a relationship? sorry ive always wanted to ask that question _

_--_

Kin: ...

Zaku: I refuse to answer that question!

Kittie: Answer the question or I'll go get Shino to shove bugs in your arms!

Zaku: -remembering their fight in the peliminaries- Ok! We are! Are you happy now? -looks away, blushing-

Kin: Zaku... -also blushing-

Kittie: Aww! -suddenly a big crimson box falls from the sky and lands on Zaku-

Zaku: What the crap!?

Kittie: Hey, it's a box!

Zaku: No shit sherlock, help!!

Kin: -helps Zaku out from under the humongous box- You ok?

Zaku: Yeah, thanks. -gives Kin a kiss on the cheek-

Kittie: Yo lovebirds, check this out! -Kin and Zaku look over at me-

Kin: What is it?

Kittie: Check out this box; it's empty!

Kin: Wooow an empty box, that's sooo interesting! -sarcasm-

Kittie: No! I mean there's nothing in it, not even a bottom!

Zaku: What let me see! -pushs me out of the way and looks in the box-

Kittie: Well!

Zaku: Woah I can't see a bottom -Kin goes and looks on the other side of the box-

Kin: Wow, wait Zaku, didn't you get crushed by the bottom of the box?

Kittie: Yeah he did, so weird, maybe someone should go in the box... I vote Zaku! -I said pushing him down into the box-

Zaku: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!

10 minutes later...

Zaku: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!! -still falling or getting attacked by vicious monkeys, who knows-

Kin: Wow, that's a deep box.

Kittie: I don't think it ends... so who what's to go next?

Kin: -pushes me into the box and then jumps after me-

Kittie: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!

1 hour later...

"Ow" I said "Man my head hurts, what happened?" I start to get up while rubbing my poor head. "Oh yeah, now I remember, I fell down a box." 'Where the heck am I?' I think. When my head finally stoped hurting, I got up fully and looked around. Ok, apparently, I'm in a large room with dark red walls that look like blood. And black flooring, with a black ceiling to match. There's what apper to be 4 doors; one on each side of the wall. They're regular wooden doors, just like the walls, and the flooring feels like carpet. "Where the heck is everyone?!" I yell "I don't do good with being alone!" "Shut the heck up!" A male voice yells from the other end of the room. I run over to where the voice came from. "Hello?" I ask since it was too dark to see. A sigh was heard, then suddenly a bright light shone throughout the room err... box err... whatever. "Ahh, I'm blind!" I yell, covering up my eyes with my hands. After a few moments, when I regained my eyesight; I looked up to see Sasuke. "Sasuke!" I yell, happy I'm not alone in this place. "What a second, Sasuke how did you get here?" I ask; confused. "Well...

1/2 hour earlier...

Dosu: Where the heck are Zaku and Kin?

Karin: Yeah and where the hell is Kittie?

Juugo: Umm... I heard some screaming coming from that red box over there. -he pointed at the box-

Karin: How the fuck could we not have noticed that thing sooner, it's huge! -she said walking toward the box, the others following-

Sugetsui: Where the heck did this thing come from? And where does it lead? -looking over the side of the box-

Karin: I don't know, why don't you go find out! -pushes him over the side of the box-

Sugetsui: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!! Karin you bitchhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!

Karin: WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU SAY?! I"VE HAD IT WITH YOUR SHIT-TALKING!! -jumps over the side of the box after Sugetsui-

Sasuke: -sigh- Better go after them, Juugo. -jumps in the box-

Juugo: Umm... right. -jumps-

Orochimaru: SASUKE! -jumps after him-

Kabuto: LORD OROCHIMARU! -jumps after HIM-

present time...

"And it pretty much continuted like that, people jumping in one after the other untill we were all in this stupid box." Sasuke concluded. "So everyone's here?" I asked looking around, what I saw, thanks to the light, was Kin, Zaku and Dosu, sitting on a couch; talking. Karin was yelling at Sugetsui, 'nothing new there.' I looked around some more and found out that the main room, as I call it, has a big light blue couch right in the middle of the room and a plasma TV back against the wall; facing the couch. A coffee table in the middle, under it, a light blue rug that matched the couch. "The room still kind of looks empty, oh I just remembered, where's everyone else?" I ask. "Oro and Kabuto are in one of those rooms" Sasuke said pointing to the rooms "and Juugo is, oh where the hell is he?! Sugetsui!" Said sword-wielder paused in his tirade with Karin, and looked up at Sasuke. "Yeah?" "Where the hell is Juugo, I told you to watch him!" Sauke shouted. "What last time I looked he was right by me, where did he go?!" Sugetsui cried, looking around. "Female, I want to kill a female!" Guess who, Juugo stated, in his crazed state. "Oh shit!" Sugetsui and Karin stated and ran over to him; restraining him. "SASUKE!" Karin shouted. "Right, Sharingan!" Sasuke, activating his sharingan, made Juugo calm down. "S-sorry" Juugo apologized. "Umm... who about we look at some more questions?"

--

_Rockcrab wrote:  
_

_Ok, I love all of these!  
_

_Orochimaru-sama- Why Sasuke-teme?_

Kabuto- Are you aware you share a name spelling with a pokemon. It sounds a bit different though.

Sasuke-teme- Who cares about power? You would make an awesome villian if you set a few more goals, but Itachi-sama will ALWAYS be better than you. No exeptions, no matter what. And that means NO MATTER what.

--

"...WHAT!" Sasuke shouted "WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU SAY, ITACHI IS SOOO NOT BETTER THAN ME! AND I NEED POWER SO I CAN KILL HIM! AND AFTER HIM YOU'RE NEXT!" "Sasuke calm down" I said. "Why Sasuke-kun? Well, for one, although Itachi-kun is much more hotter and a lot stronger than Sasuke-kun, last time I tried to _recruit_ Itachi-kun, he blew up my hand. I now keep it in a jar by my bedside and it's fun to watch it bounce around when I shake it. Plus Sasuke-kun is Itachi-kun's little brother and looks lot like him, so it's almost just as good. Sasuke was too busy yelling at Rockcrab, so he didn't hear anything Orochimaru said. "My name's the same as a pokemon?" Kabuto mused. Suddenly a pokeball comes flying out of nowhere and hits Kabuto in the head. And...he goes in it! The red light flashes and the pokeball rocks a couple of times and then it stops with a ding. Everyone is silent, just staring at the pokeball. When I walk up to it, pick it up, whirl around and shout "Yes! I got a Kabuto!" Everyone was now staring at me. Orochimaru was the first to recover. "What did you do to Kabuto!" I turn around and look at him; confused. "What do you mean? He's fine, I'll show you; go Kabuto!" I yell, throwing the pokeball up in the air. Suddenly, in a flash of moving red, Kabuto appeared from within the pokeball. Everyone just stared at Kabuto, waiting to see what he'd do... "Wow, you really are a pokemon!" Sasuke exclaimed. "Yup, and he's now my pokemon!" I say.

Kittie: Well that's it for this chapter!

Sasuke: What's with the changing of writing err... typing styles?

Kittie: It's simple; I type like this when someone is outside the box, after and sometimes before each chapter. And I type like I did in the last paragraph when we are inside the box.

Sasuke: Why?

Kittie: ... I don't know... because I want to!

Sasuke: Whatever...

Kittie: Anyway, don't forget to leave a review asking them questions! They'll take any type of questions you give them!

Sasuke: That's easy for you to say, you aren't the one answering them.

Kittie: Aww, Sasuke don't be such a sourpuss.

Sasuke: Whatever, I'm out of here -walks away-

Kittie: Hey Sasuke wait for me! Bye! -runs after Sasuke-


	3. Chapter 3

"Yay even more reviews! Once again, thank you all so much!" I (Kittie) exclaim happly. "Sigh, must you get so happy over the smallest of things, it's annoying." Sasuke said. "Yes, I must!" "Well stop, it's annoying." "You think everything's annoying." I state. "Hn" Sasuke err... hnned. "Exactl-" "OH MY GOD WILL YOU GUYS JUST SHUT UP!!" Everyone screamed. "Sorry!" I aplogize. Everyone returned back to their rooms, sleeply.

Oh right I should probably explain, we've been in this box for about a day now and, altough we tried, we could not get out of the box. But we did get some more members for our collection of peoples. And they would be Jiroubou, Kidomaru, Tayuya, Sakon (and Udon), and Kimimaro. Better known as the sound 5, now the sound 4. They came a couple of hours after everyone else and pretty much adapted to everything quickly. And then, as the day went on, and everyone got tired, there was the problem of rooms. And from the main room, there's four doors, and upon farther inspection, once we made sure the rooms weren't booby-trapped or something, some of the guys volunteered to go check out the rooms. In which consisting of the 4 girls (me, Tayuya, Karin, and Kin) pushing/dragging some of the guys into the 4 seperate rooms as we, the girls, waited by the doorway for the guys to come back out. And after about 15 minutes they did. (All at the same time too.)

When we asked what they found; they reported that all of the rooms has two additional rooms, one is the bathroom and the other is a mini kitchen, complete with a fridge stocked with food, a stove, an oven, a mirowave, a sink, and a coffee maker. There's also a 4-person table in the middle and a lot of plates and cups. While the bathrooms were an aquamarine color and made of marble, with a sink, a toilet, and a bathtub; a normal bathroom. And as for the rooms themselves, they were fairly large, with a king-sized bed in in the middle of the room backed up against the wall. A nightstand right next to it, with a green lamp on top. Other then that, the room looked pretty bare. And they all, apperently, looked exactly the same, and were all the same colors, as well.

Then there came a new problem, who was going to sleep with who and where. The couch in the main room was, upon father investigation, also a futon. It was a pretty big one and could hold up to 4 people. So that was 4 people out of the way, and as for the beds in the rooms, we thought that, altough they were really big, they could probably hold up to 2 people comfortly. Any more, and they might be all squished, or someone might fall of the bed. That would suck, especially since the bed is two feet from the floor.

Anyway, deciding who was going to sleep where was no easy matter. Some people wanted to sleep with certain other people, some people who _didn't_ want to sleep with certain other people, and there were some people who didn't want to sleep with anyone at all! "Okay" I said, "We need to figure out where everyone is going to sleep, now all together there's 5 places where people can sleep: the futon, and the 4 bedrooms. 4 people can sleep on the futon and 2 people can sleep in each bedroom. Which equals up to a place to sleep for 12 people. The rest are going to have to sleep on the floor. But, don't worry, the carpet feels pretty soft." I said, feeling the carpet. "So how's this going to work?" Kin asked "I mean, there's 15 people here, so 3 people would have to sleep on the floor." "Wow you're quick Kin, I'm still counting people" I state "Ok, first of all, are there any volunters for sleeping on the floor?" Dosu raised his hand, "I'll sleep on the floor" "Are you sure?" Kin asked "Yeah, it's no problem." "Ok, thank you! Great, anyone else?" I asked, as I looked around. Juugo also raised his hand, "I volunter to sleep on the floor." "Thank you, Juugo!" I say. "Now just one more person, once again, any volunters?" No one raised their hands this time.

"No volunters?" Silence... "What now?" I asked, looking around. Tayuya took charge. "Ok, listen up, you scumbags! Someone better hurry up and volunter to sleep on the goddamn floor right now! or so help me I'll-" "Tayuya, Tayuya, calm down!" I said as I tried to calm down a fuming Tayuya. Jiroubou shakenly rose his hand, for fear of Tayuya's wrath. "I'll sleep on the floor." I looked over at him, from trying to calm Tayuya down, who right now, looked suddenly calm. "Great! That's 3 people!" I exclaimed "So now that we got who's going to sleep on the floor out of the way; is there anyone who wants to make a request to sleep with someone?" I was met with certain looks from a majority of the people, mostly the guys. "...Not like that!" I exclaim. "What Kittie means is, who do you want for a roommate! Gosh, you guys are such preverts!" Tayuya exclaimed. "Umm... thanks Tayuya, so like she said, who do you want for a roommate? If you want to make a special request for a roommate, now's the time."

And after about an hour, we finally got everyone set up. And here's the arrangements for where everyone is sleeping: Dosu, Juugo, and Jiroubou are sleeping on the floor. Orochimaru and Kabuto are sleeping in bedroom #1. Kin and Zaku are sleeping in bedroom #2. Tayuya and Sakon are sleeping in bedroom #3. Kittie and Sasuke are sleeping in bedroom #4. And Karin, Suigetsui, Kidomaru, and Kimimaro are all sleeping on the couch/futon.

Some of the arrangements were questionable in different ways (ie. Karin, and Suigetsui sleeping within like 5 feet from eachother.) And some arrangements were plain obvious (ie. bedroom #1 and #2.) Anyway, everyone, or mostly everyone, got used to their sleeping partner(s) pretty quickly. With the exception of a few, who will probably never get along, coughKarin, and Suigetsuicough.

So anyway, that's pretty much what happened. It's now around 4 o'clock in the morning, and everyone's asleep. Well everyone _was _asleep, anyway. I couldn't sleep, and if I can't sleep, no one can sleep. Unless they sleep like a rock, like Jiroubou does. I mean, I know he can use earth-style jutsu, but man! It's like he's one with the earth; he wakes when _he_ wants to. Anyway, so now everyone, with the exception of Jiroubou, is now awake. "So what do you guys want to do?" I ask, wide awake. "SLEEP!" Was the collective responce of nearly everyone there; who was awake, anyway. "Oh I know! Let's look at some questions!" I say, completely ignoring everyone.

--

_Rockcrab wrote:  
_

_Orochimaru-sama- Makes sense._

Kabuto- ... Interesting. So you are a pokemon? Didn't see that coming.

Sasuke-teme- No, Itachi-sama is better than you. Just look at the honorifics. Sasuke-TEME and Itachi-SAMA. I'm next? Oh, well... I've got time. I have a little brother too. He's annoying. Were you that annoying to Itachi-sama? I hope not.

--

"Finally, someone gets me!" Orochimaru exclaimed. "What am I, chopped liver?" Kabuto asked. "Bad Kabuto, return!" And just like that, inside the pokeball Kabuto went. With Orochimaru holding the pokeball. Oh yeah, I forgot to mention, I gave Orochimaru Kabuto's pokeball a little while after I caught him. Orochimaru gave me a pokeball too, in exchange. But he didn't tell him who was in it and he, for some reason, won't let me find out. So I haven't opened it since he gave it to me, it's now on the nightstand in mine and Sasuke's room. Anyway... "YOU KNOW WHAT! YOU'RE REALLY STARTING TO GET ON MY NERVES YOU KNOW THAT! AND NO, I WAS NOT ANNOYING! YOU KNOW WHAT, JU-JUST SHUT UP!! OKAY! JUST SHUT UP! Sasuke yelled, out of breath. "YOU KNOW WHAT, I'M OUT OF HERE! With that, Sasuke stormed off to our room. "Wow Rockcrab! You must have a gift, to make the normally calm and emotionless dude so worked up and twice!" I said in awe. Everyone else was just slient. "Okay! Let's look at some more questions!"

--

_HinataMusaCorneliaRenee wrote:_

_I KNEW IT I KNEW IT I KNEW IT I KNEW IT! YOU 2 MAKE A PERFECT COUPLE! Y WOULD U NOT BE IN A RELATIONSHIP! lets see...trys to think of another question lightbulb thing GOT IT! so apparenly, theres a rumour going around that orochimaru is cheating on kabuto with Dosu AND Sasuke! Is it true Orochimaru, Dosu and Sasuke?_

--

"Umm... thanks" Kin said. Zaku pretended he didn't hear. Suddenly Sasuke's head pops out from the doorway. As does Dosu's (not also from the doorway, from where ever the heck he was.) "WHAT?!" Orochimaru just stares at the question and accidentually dropped Kabuto's pokeball, and in doing so, released him from the pokeball. "What happened?" He asked, looking around. "Oh hey Kabuto! Here look at this question!" I shove the question in his face, and he reads it. "WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?!" He cried when he was finshed reading, "LORD OROCHIMARU, HOW COULD YOU!" After that, Kabuto ran to his room, slaming the door behind him. "Poor Kabuto... how could you guys! Have you no shame?!" The girls scolded. "So is it true?!" Sasuke and Dosu looked at eachother then at Orochimaru. "Uhh... N-NO!" They said, totally unconvincingly. "Tell the truth!" The girls demended. "Ahh... maybe..." They mumered. "Oh my gosh! I can't believe you guys! How could you do that to poor Kabuto?!" "Ask him!" Sasuke and Dosu said, pointing at Orochimaru. "We aren't the ones going out with Kabuto!" "So you guys are going out with Orochimaru?" I asked. "We never said that!" They objected. "Okay, okay!" I say, then whisper so only the girls can hear; "They are soo going out! Or were going out, at least." "What was that?!" They demended. "Oh it's nothing!"

--

Kittie: And I'm going to have to end it here.

Sasuke: Tell me what you said!

Kittie: It's nothing! Well anyway, please don't forget to ask questions, oh and Rockcrab, don't listen to Sasuke.

Sasuke: Yes, listen to me! I am so much better than my basterd of a brother! And once I kill him, I'm coming after you!

Kittie: SASUKE! Stop threatening Rockcrab!

Sasuke: Shut up!

Kittie: Why don't you!

Sasuke: What did you say to me?! chidori! -runs at me with chidori-

Kittie: -runs away- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!


	4. Chapter 4

"HI EVERYONE!" I exclaim happly and loudly. "KITTIE SHUT UP! IT'S 5 O'CLOCK IN THE MORNING, AND I NEED MY BEAUTY SLEEP!" Sasuke yelled, annonyed. "..." "Thank yo- "AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAAHAHA!" I started busting up laughing, holding my aching side. "Oh my god! My gut, my gut, I can't breathe, ahaha." "Shut up it's not funny!" "Your right, it's not funny... it's fricken hilarious! You n-need your be-beauty sleep, you are s-such a girl!" I try to say, attempting to regain my self, and failing horribly. I start busting up again, and this time I fall off the bed. "OW!" I yell holding poor head. And as a stated before, the bed is two feet from the floor. "Hnn, serves you right." Sasuke _oh so caringly _said. "Gee thanks, I'm fine" I mumble sarcastically. When my head stopped throbing, I got up to see that Sasuke already when back to sleep. "Stupid teme." I mumble annoyed as I left the room. But not before grabing a bucket, going into the bathroom, feeling up the bucket with ice-cold water, and dumping it on Sasuke's head. Then I quickly ran out of the room, giggling. Just as I hear a "COLD! KITTIE!" 'hehe, so much for beauty sleep.'

Next thing I know a wet, shivering, angery Sasuke comes storming out of the room. "K-KITTIE!" he yells, still shivering. "SERVES YOU RIGHT!" I yell back, copying his words from before. "SHUT UP!" Everyone who slept on the floor and the couch shouted. "SORRY!" I shout back. And, of course, with all the screaming, even more people woke up. "WOULD YOU LOSERS STOP FLIPPIN' SHOUTING! I'M TRYING TO GO TO FLIPPIN' SLEEP!" A very grumpy Tayuya hollered, marching out from her room; Sakon behind her. This caused everyone else to wake up; sleepy, and not too happy. "Why the heck is everyone shouting?" Kin asked rubbing one of her eyes with the back of her hand, and yawning into the other one. Zaku following close behind her. "What's with all the racket?" Orochimaru asked also coming out of his room. (Kabuto was in the pokeball 'cause he didn't want to sleep with, or be near Orochimaru after what happened.) "Is everyone awake?" I ask looking around, seeing if everyone was here. "Yes everyone is awake, thanks to all your shouting!" Suigetsui said pointing at me. "Hey it wasn't just me who was shouting! Sasuke was yelling too!" I defended myself (sort of.) "And who's fault was it that I was shouting!?" Sasuke accused, staring pointly at me. "Why am I always getting blamed for everything!?" "Yeah leave her the heck alone!" Tayuya defended me. "Thank you Tayuya. Well anyway, now that we are all up, how 'bout we look at some questions!?" (Note: we somehow managed to rig the plasma TV in the main room, so that any questions that are asked, when we look at them, they show up on the TV. And it's a BIG TV, so everyone can clearly see it.)

--

_HinataMusaCorneliaRenee wrote:_

your welcome kin! seriously zaku, when someone speakes about you in a review you have to reply. jeesh. ok, i have a question 4 everyone (especially zaku&kin. wouldve been orochimaru and kabuto but they broke up) ok the question is what are you all eight up to at night when your 'roommating' together? and no. i dont have a preverted mind, just felt like asking that question O

--

"Sorry" Zaku aplogized. "...N-n-nothing!" Kin stuttered "we don't do anything! w-we just s-sleep a-and talk! I-I mean talk and sleep! I mean-" she broke off, her face red. "Y-yeah, what she said!" Zaku agreed, his face slightly pink. Everyone was just staring at the two. "Kin, Zaku, what do you two do?" Dosu asked slowly. "T-the question's for you guys too, you know! Not just us!" They both said at the same time, trying to change the subject. I sensed their uneasyness, so I tried to change the subject for them. "Yeah, well, I for one, have never done anything with that teme!" "Yea, except dump ice-cold water on my head!" "Well you made me fall off the bed!" "No I didn't! You fell off on your own!" "Yeah, but you're the reason I fell off!" "You fell off 'cause you were laughing so much!" "Oh yeah! It was 'cause you said-mphh!" I tried to say, but Sasuke covered my month with his hand before I could finish. "Sasukkylmiveyoiurhanfdbeforeiulikckyou!" (Sasuke move your hand before I lick you!) "What?" Sasuke asked, all of a sudden, he felt something wet go across his hand. It was my touge. "Gross!" Sasuke exclaimed as he ran to the bathroom; me just laughing my ass off. "Uhh...right...anyway, what me and Sakon do in the room at night is really none of your concern, but since we have to answer the question; we sleep." Tayuya stated simply. "Yeah that's all we do too, since Kabuto won't even talk to me anymore." Orochimaru said. "Speaking of which, where is Kabuto?" I ask looking at Orochimaru. "Oh he's still in the pokeball." "And where is the pokeball?" "In my room." Could you go get it?" "Okay." Orochimaru left to go get the Kabuto pokeball, and returned a few minutes later. "Here" He handed it to me. "Go Kabuto!" I shouted as I released him from the pokeball. "Huh?" Kabuto looked around, confused. "Hi Kabuto, nice of you to join us! We're looking at questions!" I exclaim, excitedly. "Okay, now let's look at some more!" I say quickly, and before anyone can say anything, I flip to the next question. (Remember it's hooked to the TV.)

--

Kabuto  
offers her hand  
I'm a fan of yours and I'll try and keep myself under control.  
Can I have your autograph?  
Do you wish your hair was not a silver like color?  
Favorite thing to do to pass the time when you're bored?  
How do you react to the SakuraxKabuto pairings? gags  
In your eyes, do you see Orochimaru as a savior or as something else?  
I wish people would quit picking on you. You're so adorable. pats Kabuto on the back and steals his hair tye just for fun

Kidomaru  
You're the one with the multiple arms right? You're one of my favorite sound ninjas. Wished Neji didn't kill you but you got to admit that watching your fight with him was cool.

-Sonar

--

Kabuto takes her hand as, his now untied hair, falls down around his shoulders, and frames his face. "Uh...sure you can have my autograph." Kabuto makes an autograph, signs it, and gives it to Sonar. "There you go. My hair? Actually, I like it the way it is. My hair would probably look weird if it was any other color. When I'm bored I like to mix different herbs and discover new medicine recipes. I am also a medic-nin, after all. Sakura? Umm...who's that?" "Are you kidding? She was in the chunin exams with us, she had the pink hair!" Sasuke exclaimed. "Pink hair, pink hair...oh yeah her! Well it's not my fault I only saw her like once during the chunin exams! And I never quite remembered her name. So anyway, how do I react to her and me as a pairing? How do I put this in the nicest way I can? I'D KILL MYSELF IN THE MOST GRUESOMEST WAY POSSIBLE, BEFORE I GO OUT, OR HAVE ANYTHING TO DO WITH HER!" Kabuto exploded. "..." Was everyone's responce. "Okay, now for the question." Kabuto continued on, as if nothing had happened. "In my eyes...well use to, but now well..." He looks over at Orochimaru, then looks back. "I don't know...oh and thanks! You can keep the hair tie, Sonar." After that he just causally walked into his room, and closed the door. "..." "Uhh...Kidomaru, is your turn." I break the silence. "What, I actually got a question?" "Yeah! Haven't you been paying attention?" "...Of couse I have!" "Oh brother, just read the screen and answer the question, please." After Kidomaru actually does that. (5 minutes later) "Thanks! And sure my fight was cool, up untill the part where I started getting my ass kicked!" (In Kidomaru's opinion.) "Haha! I thought the fight was cool all the way to the end!" I gave my opinion. "NO ONE ASKED YOU!" Kidomaru yelled at me. "Leave her alone!" Tayuya yelled at him. "Shut up flute-girl!" "You shut up, spiderman!" "Man you guys fight like Karin, and Suigetsui." Sasuke stated. "Hey, leave me out of this!" Suigetsui objected. "Yeah, me too! Karin, for once, agreed with him. "And how come we never get any questions!?" They asked/yelled. "Yeah, how come I don't get any questions either!" Tayuya added. And then, not even 10 minutes later, almost everyone was yelling and shouting, and screaming and hollering ect. ect. on how they got little to no spotlight, and other stuff like that. Me and the rest who weren't fighting, were standing on the sidelines, just watching. "I thought you guys didn't want questions." I said, sweatdropping. "No, that's just me." Sasuke said from beside me. "But that doesn't stop you people from asking me questions anyway!" "No it does not!" I said cheerfully. "So any idea on how to stop this?" "Hnn" "Thanks, that was sooo helpful!" I said sarcasticly, rolling my eyes. "I vote we just let them work this out." "Work WHAT out!?" "What ever the hell they're fighting about." He said as he walked into our room. "Hey wait up!" I call after him as I also go into our room and close the door.

About an hour later, we come back out. Everyone who was in the pointless fight, was either in a heap on the floor, or looking like they're going to pass out. "Well...at least they stopped fighting." I tried to look on the bright side. "After an hour." "Well at least they stopped!" "Hnn." "Let's look at more questions!" "With everyone nearly unconscious?" Sasuke pointed out. "Uhh...Kabuto!" I called to the only other person, besides me and Sasuke, who wasn't in the fight. "Yeah?" "Do you think you could help everyone?" "Sure no problem, their injuries aren't serious...at all. It was more like  
an academy level fight, between a bunch of kids." "Cool, so now it's question time!" "You like looking at questions, don't you?" "Of course! Now enough chit-chat."

--

Alright. This is for SasGAY.

Are you straight cuz I don't think you are...

Did you ever have a "realtionship" with Naruto?

And! This is for Lord Orochimaru-sama...

Will you go out with me?!

-Tsukuyami

--

"WHAT!" Sasgay, I mean Sasuke, exclaimed. "This is why I don't like questions!" "Cause no one likes you?" "No one asked you!" "Yeah, they asked _you, _now answer the question." "I don't see how my sexuality is any of your concern. As for the dope...that's none of your concern either." He said, looking away." "Sigh...let me translate, that is Sasuke's way of saying no, he's not straight, and most likely had some kind of realtionship with Naruto." I translated for Sasuke cheerfully, while getting a death glare from said person. "No one asked you to translate for me!" "So I was right?!" "..." "Yay...oh my gosh! I knew it!" "Shut up!" "Sasuke likes Naruto, Sasuke likes Naruto," I chanted "Sasuke and Naruto sitting in a tree, first comes love, then comes marriage, then (somehow) comes a baby in a baby carriage." I started singing at the top of my lungs. While running around the room, trying to avoid the various items being thrown at my head by a very irate Sasuke. "Kittie shut up!" "Never!" "Um...while those two are fighting, I'll just go ahead and answer my question. Sure, I'll go out with you, Tsukuyami." Suddenly I stop running, and look over at Orochimaru. "Aww-ow!" I cry out as Sasuke topples into me, due to my sudden stop. "Sasuke get your heavy-ass self off me!" I yell, while trying to wiggle free. "Shut up! You shouldn't have stopped so suddenly!" "What happened to ninja reflexes?!" "Screw you!" "You wish!" "Would you two stop fricken fighting! Gosh, it's getting so annonying!" Sakon exclaimed, speaking for pretty much everyone. "He started it!" "No I didn't, you did!" "Shut up! I don't care who started it! Just shut up!" "All right, yeesh. How 'bout we look at more questions! AND SASUKE, WOULD YOU GET OFF ME!"

--

Orochimaru-sama- Yeah, wait, so you have Kabuto in a pokeball?

Kabuto- Are you alive in the pokeball? What does it even look like?

Sasuke-teme- Whatever. I'm not trying to get you mad, I'm just stating the truth... -nervous laugh- Itachi-sama is better in my mind. Not my fault... wait, it's an opinion, of coarse its my fault, but sh, you don't know that.

Sincerely,  
Rockcrab

--

"Yes, I do! Well not _currently _but, yeah." "Of coruse I'm alive; no, I reincarnate myself everytime I come out of the pokeball." Kabuto said sarcasticly. "Kabuto don't be mean! I'm sorry Rockcrab, Kabuto's just a bit cranky sleeping in the pokeball all night." "Yeah, what Kittie said. As for what it looks like, it's actually quite roomy, but it's too dark to see what it actually looks like, sorry." "Well I know that now!" "Sasuke must you always yell?" "Shut up Kittie! Itachi is not better than me! You know what, I want to know, why does everyone think Itachi is better than me?!" "Sasuke, they're supposed to ask _you _questions! Not the other way around!" "Shut up, I want to know!" "Why do you keep telling me to shut up?" "Because you never do!" "Well neither do you!" "That's because everyone keeps asking me so many god damn questions! And most of them are just insults, or something similar!" "That's becase no one likes you...next question!"

--

Yo Rockcrab! You are 100 percent correct! Itachi IS better than SasGAY! Oh and sasGAY the only reason you beat Itachi is because he was 89 blind, used all his chakra, and his eyes were bleeding. So, don't be celebrating cuz you didn't accomplish nuttin! Go die in a frickin hole and I hope Michael Jackson comes and rapes you SasGAY!  
And I still think ur the awesomeness, most kick- villain Orochimaru-sama!

Love, Tsukuyami  
P.S. I'm an Itachi fan and I already hated you before you killed him...now...I HATE YOU EVEN MORE! Sleep with one eye open and stay the hell outta my sight!

--

"HAHAHAHAHA! N-no one really does like you! hahaha!" "THIS EXACTLY WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT! IS THERE ANYONE WHO _DOESN'T _HATE ME?!" "M-most, haha, likely not." "You know what! Screw you all! And even though he was mostly blind, he could still see well enough to me! And I also used up all my chakra, and as for his bleeding eyes; that was disturbing, but it didn't have anything to do with anything! (That I know of.) I hate you too! And I was just about to say the same thing to you!" "Thank you!" Orohimaru said, trying to ignore the fuming Sasuke, and failing, since he was so god damn loud! "Sasuke shut up!" "You shut up!" "How 'bout you both shut up?! " I'm sorry." I apologized. "I'm not." Sasuke stubbornly said, looking away.

--

Kittie: And that's it for this chapter.

Sasuke: You know what, I'm tired of this.

Kittie: Tired of what!?"

Sasuke: Of doing the whole 'ending the chapter thing' with you.

Kittie: Well then don't!

Sasuke: Fine. -walks off-

Kittie: Hmph, I don't need him anyway, I can do this by myself.

-crickets chirp-

Kittie: ... Ok I do need him; I have nothing to talk about! Well that's it for this chapter, bye! -takes off after Sasuke- Sasuke come back!


	5. Chapter 5

"..." "Thank God, it's finally quiet in-" "HELLO PEOPLES!" "Well it was nice while it lasted, which was like, 2 seconds." "Hey Sasuke, who you talking to?" "Your mom, now shut up." "You were talking to my mom? Hi mom!" I wave in no particular direction, when suddenly, I get hit upside the head. "OW!" "Moron." "Hmph! You're so mean! No wonder no one likes you!" "Shut up!" "You shut up!" "Oh my gosh! Can you two go, like, two seconds, without fighting!" "He started it!" "No I didn't! You did!" "You guys are being so childish!" Everyone who sleeps on the couch and floor in the main room yelled, while dragging us out of our room. "What's your problem?!" Sasuke exclaims, very irritated. "We can't sleep with all of your guy's constant arguing!" "Sasuke starts it!" No I don't, you do!" "This is exactly what we're talking about!" "Sorry, I'll try to keep the fighting down to a minimum, if Sasuke does." "Well, Sasuke?" "...fine" "Great! I'm glad we came to an understanding!" There was a silence that followed, on account of, no one had anything to say. "...I'm bored!" "Well what do you want us to do about it?" Everyone asks. "Oh I know what we could do!" I say excitedly, "What?" "Hold on a sec, EVERYONE GET OUT HERE, QUICK!" I shout at the top of my lungs, to the people still in the other rooms. And, of course, being the ninjas they are, were out of their rooms, alert and ready, before I even finshed my sentence. "What's wrong?!" They ask, looking around for any signs of danger or an injured person. "I'm bored!" At that, everyone did an anime fall, then got back up and started yelling at me. "You got us up and made us think there was danger or someone was injured, for _that_?!" "That depends, what happens if I say 'yes'?" "Sigh...just tell us what you want, already." "Like I told you, I'm bored. But I know what I want to do!" "Which is..." "Well, since you're all here, I was thinking, we could look at questions!" I said, turing on the TV to the questions, before anyone else could say anything.

--

_HinataMusaCorneliaRenee wrote:_

dont worry sasuke! i always liked u better then itachi! but now... ever since you left to become a stronegr 'avenger' or whatever i wont like u until you come bak to leaf :D seiously orochimaru, i heard kabuto was gonna forgive you from my question but now you accepted to go out with that girl (or boy 0.0) i dont think he is! so zaku and kin... do you do naughty stuff at night right?? this question was gonna be for dosu but sice the sound 5 want qustions, heres 1! r any of you in nay relationships with eachother or anyon else?? ok there you go ! bye!

--

"Well at least HinataMusaCorneliaRenee doesn't _completely_ hate you. So when _do_ you plan on returning to the Leaf Village?" "Umm...thanks, I guess...and I'll return to the Leaf as soon as I kill my brother." "What, he was? Where did you hear that?! He still won't talk to me! He's always in that pokeball of his. He barly comes out of it." Orochimaru stated. "...OUR SEX LIFE IS NONE OF YOUR CONCERN!" Zaku shouted without even realizing it. "Woah, woah, woah, SEX LIFE?! WHAT SEX LIFE?!" "Zaku look what your big mouth has gottin us into!" Kin said to Zaku. "Is this something that is going to have to make me have to change the rating to 'M'?! If so, I don't want to know...hey that rhymed!" "Uhh...Kittie, note 'sex life,' you do know what that means right?" "...OH MY GOSH!" I look over at Kin and Zaku, "I'LL NEVER LOOK AT YOU TWO THE SAME WAY AGAIN!" "Kittie, stop shouting!" "Sorry."

"Finally, we get a question!" The sound 5 decided to butt in and answer their question. "Okay, I know we all have the same question, but I'm going to go ahead and answer first. 'Cause, well, ladies first!" Tayuya decided. "Am I in a relationship with anyone...yes, I am, as a matter of fact." Everyone was waiting for her to continue, when, after 20 seconds, nothing happened; I decided to push it forward. "Welllll?" "Well what? Oh you want me to tell you who?" "Well, yeah!" "Ok, that's easy; it's Sakon!" "You're going out with Sakon?!" "Yup!" I look over at Sakon, "Is that true, Sakon?" "...yeah." "Cool, now I know why you two wanted to share a room together." Tayuya and Sakon just slowly backd away-slightly blushing-into said room and slamed the door shut. "What's their problem?" I ask, clueless. "Who knew they were going out? What about you guys?" I look over at the rest of the sound 5. "I'm not dating anybody." Kidomaru stated. "Me neither." Jiroubou agreed. "Hnn." Was Kimimaro's response. "Hnn, what does hnn mean? I haven't fully mastered 'Sasuke talk,' yet."Hey! What's that supposed to mean?!" Said Uchiha err...said. "Ignoring him, so is there anyone special, Kimimaro?" "...I refuse to answer such a pointless question." "Aww, poor Kimimaro! It's okay, I'm here for you!" I exclaim, hugging him, and hoping he doesn't impale me with his ribcage. Fortunately, for me, though, he didn't. Instead, he actually hugged me back! Needless to say, I was _so_ not expecting that! But I soon got over that, and pulled away; smiling. And if you looked _very_ closly, you could see just a little hint of Kimimaro smiling, as well. Nearly everyone who was currently in the room-besides Kimimaro and me-were making aww-like faces. And all the girls were actually 'awwing,' Well really, it was just Kin, 'cause Tayuya was in her room, and I don't think Karin would do that (at all.)

Well, except for Sasuke, he just had this weird look on his face, and-without a word-walked into our room and closed the door. Well, more liked slamed the door, which made the walls vibrate for a second. "What's wrong with Sasuke?" I ask while looking at the door. "Umm...Kittie, h-how 'bout we look at more questions?" Karin suggested. She knew what that look ment, and tried desperately to change the subject. "Umm...ok." I said confused. Did they know something I didn't?

--

_Sonar wrote:_

Kidomaru  
Are you mistaked for Spider-man sometimes?  
If you whack someone upside the head, who would it be?  
hugs Kidomaru  
Do any tricks in your free time?  
Who is the most annoying person you met?  
Ever get caught in your own traps?  
Most humliating moment?

Kabuto  
Thanks for the tie and the autograph. You do look good with your hair down.Sure you don't want your hair tye back? smiles  
Sonar is thinking,"He's cute but I'm in control"  
I still think you're awesome. I'm you will be the best medic around.  
How do you react to the pairing of you and Sasuke? chokes on a piece of apple  
What do you find annoying?  
Ah Screw it...gives Kabuto a "friendly" kiss on his cheek

Sasuke  
I think your brother is better looking at you though I know what happens to him since I read the manga.  
If there was anyone you haven't fought yet that you wanted to fight, who would it be and why?  
Honestly, I wonder what would happen if you ever faced Shino.

Tayuya  
I sometimes find it hard to spell your name.  
What got you into playing the flute?  
If you had a verbal fighting contest with Sakura or the other sound ninja, who would most likely win?  
How did it feel to face Shikamaru out of all people?

--

"Once, there was a robbery taking place, and one of the officers nearby saw me, and thought I was Spider-man, and told me to go stop them, or something. Of course I didn't, I just left. But not before trapping the officer in my web I made. It took hours for him to get out, it was actually pretty funny to see him struggle against my web. Finally, a couple of byakugan users came and cut him down, using their chakra to sever the chakra in my threads. Needless to say, it was the time I was called Spider-man. Although, Tayuya sometimes calls me that, just to get on my nerves. If I could whack someone, and not get hit and/or killed, it would probably be Tayuya, for continuously calling me Spider-man, as I stated before."Gets hugged by Sonar and returns the hug with all 8 of his arms. "Yes, I practice juggling." Everyone just stared at him like he grew a second head. (No offence, Sakon!) "Really?! Are you any good?" "Yeah, I am." "Could you show us?" "Sure." Kidomaru said as he got out 6 beanbag balls, and started juggling with them. And he really was good, very good. One of the best I've ever seen, the balls were moving into al his different hands, so it looked like a giant, loopy circle. After about 10 minutes, Kidomaru finally stopped, mostly likely his arms were starting to cramp. "Ow, my arms. What did you think?" "That was really great! You're really good at juggling!" "Thanks, and I told ya. The most annoying person I met would have to be, Neji. He wouldn't die, and then he killed me! I even struck him with my strongest weapon, but he still wouldn't go down! How annonying. I only got caught in my traps once. And it wasn't my fault, Jiroubou wouldn't stop complaning about this and that. I had no idea where Tayuya and Sakon went off to. But anyway, Jiroubou was really getting on my nerves and distracting me, so I didn't see where I was going, and yeah...not one of my brighter moments. That was also my most humliating moment. I tripped over the wire to my trap,

and fell flat on my face. Also, Tayuya and Sakon decided at that time to show up. Needless to say, I felt like an idiot."

"Your welcome for the hair tie and the autograph, thank you for the compliment, and it's fine, you can keep it. Kabuto smiles back at Sonar. Thank's so much, that's why I keep training; to get better, and better. Me and Sasuke? First, it was me and Sakura. Is there anyone they didn't pair me up with?!" Kabuto then notices Sonar choking on a piece of apple, and does the hemic-maneuver. "Breathe, Sonar, breathe!" Suddenly a piece of apple comes flying out and lands on the floor. "You need to be more careful, Sonar. And the thing I find most annonying is, people who don't listen to me." Kabuto finshed saying, as he was kissed by Sonar on the cheek.

"How many times do I have to say it?! My brother is NOT better than me! And since you read the manga, you should know! Honestly, I'd like to fight Neji. Because he's from the Huuga Clan and I'm from the Uchiha Clan, and I want to see which Clan is stronger. And which one's doujutsu is more advanced. Why Shino?"

"My name isn't that hard to spell, just break it down into syllables; Ta / yu / ya. When I was little, I just walking around in the streets one day, and found a flute on the ground. I picked it up, and started playing it. It was the first time I ever played one. I was around 4 or 5 years old at the time. Turns out, I had a nack for playing the flute. And, later, I redesigned it so that I could cast genjustu with it and be able to summon, and control, the doki. (Those 3 giant ogre-like creatures Tayuya summoned.) I would definitly win a verbal fighting contest with Sakura or the other sound ninja, hands down. Shikamaru's got a good head on his shoulders, I'll give him that. But out of everyone, the only technic he seems to use is a shadow possessing one.Though, I'm impressed that he would break his own finger, to escape my genjutsu. And I almost had him too, untill that 4 pig-tailed blonde, with the giant fan, showed up. And then killed me, that part sucked." Tayuya said. "It's okay Tayuya, how 'bout we look at more questions; that will make you feel better." "How will tha-" "Because I said so!"

--

Orochimaru- Why is he in a pokeball anyways...?

Kabuto- You should bring a flashlight or something into the pokeball.

Sasuke-teme- Sorry, not trying to insult you, how many times do I have to say it. (Look at the honorific.) HEY! Don't tell him that, He'll get mad. (Well, sorry.)

Sincerely,  
Rockcrab

--

"Because Kittie first captured Kabuto in the pokeball (see chap. 2) and gave him to me, and in exchange, I gave Kittie a pokeball, as well." "Oh yeah, that reminds me, Orochimaru, when can I open the pokeball?" "Huh, oh yeah, that. I forgot all about that. You can open it when ever you want." "Awesomeness!" I ran into my room, grabbed the pokeball that was still on the nightstand, and ran back out to the main room. "Alright, go pokeball!" I shout, throwing the pokeball up into the air. And in a flash of red moving light, the person who was in the pokeball was revealed. "Weird, I could have sworn there was another one in there." Orochimaru commented, confused. "Really, so uh...where is is?" "I don't know, Yoroi, do you know where the other person who was supposed to be with you is?" That's when the person who was in the pokeball, now identified as Yoroi (the person who fought Sasuke in the pelimanires, also one of Kabuto's partners doing the chunin exam,) spoke up. "I know where he is." Yoroi declared. "Where is he?" Orochimaru and I, inquired. "Well, I got hungry in the pokeball so he cooked him and ate him, he was yummy." Yoroi replied. "..." Was everyone else's response. "What?" He questioned, looking around at everyone, who was just staring at him. "Y-y-you at-ate him?!" I mange to stutter out, in disbelief. "Yup!" "OK WHATEVER YOU DO, DO _NOT_ PUT ME IN THE SAME POKEBALL AS HIM!" Kabuto hollered. "Also, bringing a flashlight with me, next time a go into the pokeball, isn't a bad idea. Anyone got a flashlight?" Kabuto asked. "Oh, oh, me, me, me! I got one!" I answer, raising my hand. And, once again, I ran back to my room, searched around a little, found it, and then ran back. 'I'm getting good exercise this way' I thought, as I hand Kabuto the flashlight. "Here you go." "Thank you, but um...why do you have a flashlight?" "Don't ask." "Okayyy, well anyway, c'ya!" And with that, Kabuto went back into the pokeball, with the flashlight in tow. "Bye-bye!" "Look, I don't know who the quote part of you is but, yeah, I'm looking at the honorific, and it sure doesn't look like a compliment to me!" Before Sasuke said anything else, I walked over to him. "Sasuke, stop being mean to everyone who asks a question for you, has a comment for you, or has a comment about you! This is why everyone doesn't like you, you're so mean to people. Try bing _nice,_ for once. I won't kill you, you know." "Hnn." "Sigh...well at least he didn't start yelling, again," "Hey, I'm right here, you know!" "Umm...next question!

--

Yay! Thank you Orochimaru-sama for accepting my date!! This is so frickin awesome!  
And yes sasgay, no one likes you cuz ur an emo that betrays everyone.

gives orochimaru ear plugs  
Here, this should silence sasgays stupid angsty nagging!  
Poor kabuto pets you'll be ok!

And ha! Knew you were gay ya emo kid! Bwahahaha! I enjoy terrorizing ur life! Go die!  
One question-  
Orochimaru, are you gonna avoid sasGAY killing you?

Love, Tsukuyami  
P.S. Itachi still PWNZ

--

"Haha, hey look Sasuke, it's your #1 fan!" I said in total sarcasm. "Screw you! You go die!" "Were you talking to me or Tsukuyami?" "Tsukuyami and you too!" "You know what Sasuke, you are really starting to get on my nerves! In fact, I'm siding with Tsukuyami! Screw you, Sasgay!" Orochimaru takes the ear plugs and puts them in his ears, and they work. "Thanks, Tsukuyami! And of course I am! You know, I gave him the best 2 1/2 years of my life, and he returns the favor by trying to kill me, how messed up is that?!" Orochimaru exclaimed. "And Itachi totaly pwnz Sasuke!" "Hey! I'm not going to stand here and be insulted like this!" "Then go sit in your emo corner! I know you have one!" "Forget you people!" "Already forgotten, Sasgay.'

--

Kittie: And this is the end of chapter 5!

Kittie:...oh right, I'm still alone...like I said before, I'll do this myself!

Kittie: Thank you everyone who reviewed! Also, thank you so much, HinataMusaCorneliaRenee, for the Yoroi idea!

Kittie: Well, that's it, for what a remember, bye!


	6. Chapter 6

"SASGAY, I'M HUNGRY!" "I TOLD YOU TO STOP CALLING ME THAT, KITTIE! And fix your own dang meal if you're hungry; I'm not your mom!" "Well obvisously not, I mean you aren't even a girl...are you? Cause I'm starting to have my doubts about your gender." "What?! I'm a guy!" "Well, yeah, I can see that." I comment, looking at his over-exposed chest, then back at his face. "But you totally act like a girl!" "I'M A GUY, GODDAMN IT!" "And a PMSing one, at that." "Umm...what does PMSing mean?" Sasuke asked, looking at me, confused. I just stare at him, my mouth hanging open. 'Does he really expect me to answer that?!' I thought. "Umm...it means, uhh...go ask someone, who's not me, and preferably a girl, what it means." I speak in a rush, as I push him out of the room, and-accidently-into Tayuya. "What is your problem?" "Hey, Tayuya, I have a question." "What is it?" "What's PMSing?" "A girl's monthly hell, and a boy's worst nightmare. Where's this coming from, anyway?" Sasuke just looks over at me, pointly. "Kittie, you don't tell guys about this kind of stuff." "W-what! I-I didn't tell him, you did! Don't blame me for something you did!" "Opps, my bad, well I wasn't specific." Sasuke, just staring at us, feeling like he was missing something. "Look, could we please just change the subject?!" "Alright, alright, what do you want to talk about?" I resonded to Sasuke. "I don't know, just not this!"

"Whatever, hey Tayuya, could you go get everyone for me?" "Sure." Tayuya takes out her flute, and starts playing a certain melody, which controls the minds of everyone else (expect Sasuke and me,) and either brings them out of their rooms, or wakes them up, and brings them over to the main room, where we are. And then releases her genjustu mind control over them. "What the heck?" "Hi everyone, I'm glad you're here!" "What do you want?" "Well aren't you guys in great moods." I said sarcasticly. "Anyway, I got you here to-" "Ahem!" "Sigh, _Tayuya _got you here because, it's question time!" I was met with various groans of annonyance. "Man, Sasgay, I think your hatred of questions is contagious, or something. Everyone's getting it." "Okay, just because everyone else doesn't like getting up at _11:00 pm_ to answer questions, doesn't mean you have to blame me!" Sasuke pointed out. "AND STOP CALLING ME THAT!" "Well _sorry _Sasgay! So anyway, let's looking at questions!" "Were you even listening to me?!"

--

Ahahahaha! Right on Kittie!  
Yay! Anti-SasGAY awesomeness up in here!

And woah woah woah woah...SEX LIFE?! Kin+ZakuSex life?!  
Scary...

And ur welcome Orochimaru!  
If you ever need help then just ask me! I'm ur one Woman Army!

Oh noes! Kabuto!  
Question-Kabuto, will you ever forgive Orochimaru?  
Will you ever come out of the Pokeball?

kimimaro-do you and Tayuya got a thing?

And muahahahahahaha!  
SasGAY, I'm not gonna have you fullfil ur sick desires with you screwing me  
:P

Love, Tsukuyami  
P.s. This letter will self-destruct in 5 seconds so give it to SasGAY!

--

"Yay! Yeah, SasGAY, go make out with Naruto or something!" "Shut up Kittie!" "Why don't you make me?!" "Maybe I will!" "Come on you two, settle down." Juugo tried to reason with us. "Way to go Zaku, you just had to blurt it out! And now everyone knows!" Kin fumed. "Hey, you stared it by-" "Hey, hey, hey, guys! T-rated, like to keep it that way!" "Sorry Kittie." " My one Woman Army, huh? Nice, I'll be sure to ask for your help if I need it!" "Okay, Kabuto, your tur...Kabuto?"

Inside the pokeball with Kabuto

"I have questions? Let's see, well I might forgive him, if actually apologizes! And I'll only come out for the same reason." Kabuto answered.

Back outside the pokeball (they couldn't hear any of Kabuto's answers, but they know he answered.)

"Are you suggesting I'm going out with Tayuya?" "Back off, she's taken!" Sakon said, defensively. "There's your answer." Kimimaro said simply. "WHAT THE HELL?!" "Lol, Sasgay! You shouldn't be thinking stuff like that!" I tease. "Shut up!" "STOP TELLING ME TO SHUT UP!" "Or else what?" "This! Sasgay, catch!" I throw the letter to him and he catches it. "What th-" BOOOOOOOM! "AHAHAHAHA! That was great!" "Cough, cough, KITTIE!" Once the smoke finally clears, right in the middle stands a very irate Sasuke. Completely covered in smoke, and coughing like he was hacking up a hairball. "Oh my gosh Sasgay! You look a cat that fell down a chimmy and inhaled all the smoke on the way down!" "Shut, cough, up!" "Whatever. Okay, more questions!"

--

_Wrath wrote:_

Hn i have a question for Orochimaru  
-how come you didn't take Naruto and train him to be a weapon? Kyuubi's power would have been a great tool to take over konoha...and considering who his father is it would have been ironic...And Sasuke i hold a small smidge of respect for you..my bestfriend loves Itachi and i think he is cool, of course I just love destruction and chaos.

--

"That would have been a great idea, but I wouldn't be able to use Naruto as a vessel, _because_ of the Kyuubi. Apparently, he doesn't like company. And Sasuke was easier to recruit." "Hey, what's that supposed to mean?! And why the heck does everyone like/love Itachi?!" "Well, look on the bright side Sasgay, Wrath has a small smidge of respect for you. Also, it's cause he's hotter and more awesome." "No one asked you!" "You were never specific on who you asked." "Do you ever stop talking?" "NO!" "Sigh..." Next question!"

--

_HinataMusaCorneliaRenee wrote:_

your very much welcome! you even used my eating idea D if i find out his name ill tell you anyway! ok so this time il ask the question 4 dosu. whats up with the bandages on your face?! i noticed that u have a lump where its mostly bandaged up. does that have something to do with it? do you feel ashamed about loosing to gaara that easily? and zaku, a little to much information 0.0

--

"Okay Musa-chan!" I state happliy. "Musa-chan?" Sasuke asks, confused. "Yeah!" "Whatever..." "Don't be so mean, Sasgay!" "I think the bandages make me look cool. And that lump is my head! I-it may have grown a bit bigger than normal but..." Dosu stated. "Well anyway, as for losing to Gaara, yes, actually, I kind of do. But that thing was freaky! It was big and tannish and just plain freaky! (Referring to the Shukaku.) "My bad." Zaku apoligized. "Anyway, let's move on."

--

_Sonar wrote:_

Kidomaru  
Could you please put your hair down just this once?  
Have you ever been considered cute by anyone? If you haven't, I just did call you cute.  
If you were to change your name, what would it be?

Kabuto  
hugs Kabuto and is catching her breath from choking on the apple from the last chapter  
Thanks for the save. You been paired with just about everyone except probably Gaara, Shikamaru & Kankuro.  
If you could face anyone you haven't faced, who would it be and why?  
Favorite song?  
Do you know there is a fanfiction out of ways to torment you?  
Most humliating moment?  
Ever accidently caused a death while doing your medic duties?  
Biggest fear?

--

"Put my hair down?" Kidomaru asked, "sure." He then, undid his hair-tie and let his hair fall down. Which was the about the same length as Kabuto's hair. "Uhh, no...well except for you, just now. And if I were to change to my name, it would probably be-" "Spider-man!" "Tayuya, keep quiet!" Yeah, Spider-man!" "Kittie! Sigh, fine Spider-man. You two happy now?!" "Yup!" "Sigh." When Spider- I mean, Kidomaru had his back turned, Tayuya and I gave eachother high-5's.

Inside the pokeball with Kabuto (once again)

Gets hugged by Sonar, and hugs her back, while helping her breathe. "No problem! Are you serious?! There's only three people I haven't been paired with?! Hmm, I'd probably want to face Sakura, just to see how she is as a medic nin and what she learned after training with Lady Tsunade. I don't think I have a favorite song. Really? That is so rude! My most humliating moment would have to be the time I accidently switched Lord Orochimaru's medicine with sake. Let's just say, it did _not_ end well. Yes, a lot of deaths, actually. 75 of them were accidental. Lord Orochimaru's orders for the other 25. My biggest fear...shinobi should never reveal that. Sorry.

Back outside the pokeball

"Man, Kabuto, you're so stubborn. Are you ever going to come out of there? Well anyway, let's look at our last question." "FINALLY!" "Shut up, Sasgay!" "You shut up! And stop calling me that!" "Sasgay Sasgay Sasgay Sasgay!" "SHUT UP!"

--

Sasuke-baka- Yeah about him, he's hwsp. (I am...?) Yes, He who speaks parenthesis. And I didn't make that one up either... (Who did...?) My cousin. Oh, and hwsp is supposed to be Sasuke on a regular basis, but sense Sasuke is there, at the moment it's Itachi who is supposed to be in these dashes -.

Sincerely,  
Rockcrab

--

"So hwsp is Itachi?" "ITACHI YOU BASTERD, I'LL KILL YOU!" "Sasgay calm down!" "SHUT UP!" "Oh my gosh, I thought we discussed this! Stop telling me to shut up! "I'll stop telling you to shut up when you actually do, which will be never!" "Why are you always so mean to me?!" "Yeah, leave her alone!" A male voice stated, walking up behind me. I looked up at him, semi-shocked at who it was that defended me. "Umm...thanks, Kimimaro." I said, looking down, embarrassed. Though I didn't know why I was. When I looked back at him, he's, what looks like, glaring at Sasuke. I look over at Sasuke, to see him glaring back at Kimimaro. So basicly, there's a glaring contest going on between Kimimaro and Sasuke. And I'm stuck in the middle. 'Oh joy!' I thought, dripping with sarcasm.

"H-hey guys, just calm down." I tried, with no avail. "Why are you guys glaring at eachother, anyway?" After I ask that, they break away from their little contest to decide the ultimate glarier. (Aka, their glaring contest.) "None of your business, Kittie!" Sasuke snaps. "Don't yell at her!" Kimimaro snaps back. "Don't tell me what to do!" "Don't talk to me like that!" "I'll talk to you anyway I want to talk to you!" "If Lord Orochimaru didn't want you for a vessel, you'd be so dead right now!" "Are you threatening me?!" "Maybe I am, what are you going to do about it?!" Kimimaro challenged, activating his curse mark to level 2; Sasuke doing the same. "Guys, stop it!" I try to break up their pointless fighting, and failing horribly. As Kimimaro starts to get his Dance of the Camellia: Flower ready. (The drill-like bone he used against Gaara's 'Shukaku Shield.') And Sasuke prepares his ominous chidori. (The black-ish one.) "You guys, stop fighting!" They just ignore me.

I turn toward everyone else, who's just silently staring at the two, and I could have sworn I saw a bowl of popcorn go around. Ignoring the fact that, most of them are treating this as some kind of late-night entertainment program, I ask; "Does anyone know why Sasuke and Kimimaro are fighting?" Most just, looked at me, shrugged, and then returned their attention back to Sasuke and Kimimaro. Who looked like they were about to charge at eachother. Karin, though, looked nervous; like she was hiding something. So I went over to her. "Hey, Karin, you alright?" "H-huh? Y-yeah, I'm fine, why would you think I'm not?!" "Uhh, no reason, so do you know why they're fighting?" "Umm...because they are idiots." "I don't know, they're not the type of people who just start a fight for no reason..." "Sigh, okay do you really want to know why they are fighting?" "Do you know?" "Yeah, but you have to promise not to tell Sasuke I told you this, okay?" "Okay!" "Because if you do, I'll find you, and beat the shit out of you!" "O-okay." "Right, follow me." Karin said, as she pulls me into mine and Sasuke's room, make's sure no one's around and then closes the door.

"Well?" "Shhh, just come with me." Karin starts walking toward a wall that's to the right of my bed, and taps on it a couple times. "Umm...what are you doing?" "SHHH! Just keep quiet, okay?" "..." "Thank you." Karin thenwent back to...tapping on my wall. "Got it!" Karin suddenly said, when all of a sudden, the wall she had been tapping on, opened up. It was about the size of the door that we came in through, which made it look like a door to a secret passageway or something. 'Why didn't I notice that before?' "Come on." Karin said, walking into the passage before being engulfed in darkness. "H-hey, wait up!" I go running after her, and don't get far, as I suddenly crash into her. "Ow!" "Watch where you're going!" "My bad." "Sigh, well we're here." "Here? Where's here?" "Somewhere that only me, Sasuke, and Kimimaro know about." "Umm...is this the only entrance way?" Yeah, why? "...and it connects to mine and Sasuke's room?" Yeah...?" "Okay, I can understand how Sasuke knows about it, but how do you and Kimimaro know? "...that's not important!" "Bu-" "NO! Now come on." Karin then opens the door that was, apperently, right in front of us. The inside looks like a normal room, but a bit bigger. Karin walks inside the room, and I follow behind. Abruptly, a bright light shines throughout the room, as Karin turns on the light.

Once I adjust to the light, I see a big, and I mean BIG, bed in the top center of the room. You could easily fit 5 people on the bed, and still have enough room. Looking to the left, I see a large bookshelf filled with books. There's also a coffee table near the bookcase, with two chairs on either side of the table. There doesn't appear to be anything else in the room. Although, there's a big, what I'm guessing, closet, to the right of the room. But before I could investigate farther, Karin went over to the bookcase, pulled out a dark blue book, put it down on the table, and then sat down. "Kittie, come here, I want you to look at this." I walk over to her and sit down in the other chair. Karin then slides the book over to me. Curious, I open the book to the 1st page to discover that it's actually Sasuke's diary! I look up at her, "where the heck did you get this?!" "I have my sources, now open it to page 18!" "Okay..." 'Why does Sasuke have a diary, anyway?' I think, as I flip through the pages to page 18, and what I see is not what I expect. In Sasuke's diary it reads...

_Dear diary, _

_We've been here for almost a month. (I've been keeping track, it's been exactly 30 days.) Anyway, yesterday Kimimaro hugged MY Kittie! Yes, mine, and no one else's! Especially not Kimimaro's, that bone freak better stay away for her! I can tell the way he looks at her, and if he tries anything; he's dead! Like I said, she's mine, and soon, I'll make her see that too. I fact, I think I love her! Also, Karin's been looking at me weirdly, like she knows something...I'm probably just being paranoid or something._

After reading that, I slam the diary shut without reading the rest. My face totally red. "U-Umm...well, I guess Sasuke isn't SasGAY after all." Karin just smirked, got up and went back over to the bookshelf. She then, pulled out another book, this one was a light silver color. Came back, put that book right next to Sasuke's and sat back down. "I want you to read that one too." "R-right." I say, a bit unsure. I hesitate a little, before opening the book to page 1. It's Kimimaro's diary! "Okay, now I really want to know where you get these." "It's no secert, they both put their diaries in that bookshelf." Karin pointed to the bookshelf where she got the books from. "How did you know about them?" "That's not important, just go to page 20." Whatev." I flip to said page in Kimimaro's diary. 'Why do all the guys have diaries?' I wonder, when I finally get to the page; which reads...

_Dear diary,_

_It is now day 30, since we first got here. I can't believe it, I have somehow acquired feelings for Kittie. I'm not qutie sure, but I think I love her. But Sasuke shares a room with her, I swear if he tries to do anything to her, he's going to cease to exist! And yesterday, she hugged me, and I could definitly feel Sasuke's glare boring through me. But I could care less, what he thinks, Kittie is an important person to me, and I'll do anything to protect her! _

Once again, I close the diary shut before reading the rest. "I-is that it?" I managae to stutter out. "Yup, that's it! Now we better get out of here before either of them comes." Karin hurriedly put the books back as neatly as possible. Then, grabbed my arm and dragged me out of the room, and down the hallway. And, quietly, opened the door to my room, looked around to make sure no one was in here, slipped through the door, closed it quietly, and-still dragging me-ploped down on the bed. Karin, then gave out a sigh of relief. "Man, if Sasuke or Kimimaro found out I knew, especially if they found out I told you, I'd be deader then dead!" "I-I won't tell t-them." I promise, trying to control my stutter. "Right, well let's get out of here. It's been about an hour now." "Yeah."

We get up and walk toward the door. Karin goes out first, me following behind. Everyone was still in the main room, just talking. But Sasuke and Kimimaro were nowhere to be found. Not that I was looking for them, or anything...but just to make sure they both didn't actually kill eachother, I talk to the person that's closest to me (besides Karin.) That happened to be Suigetsui. "Hey, where's Sasuke and Kimimaro?" "Oh hey Kittie, oh man, you should have seen it. Their fighting got so bad, it took nearly everyone to break them up. We put them in seperate rooms untill they calmed down. I wonder what got them so worked up in the first place?" Suigetsui wondered. "I-I-I don't know!" "Kittie you ok?" "F-fine, what rooms are they in?" "Why?" "Uhh...'cause, because none of you business!" "Okay..." Suigetsui looked at me weirdly for a second, before going over to small group and quietly talking to them. They then, split in to two mini groups, and went in to two seperate rooms. Which I'm guessing, were the ones Sasuke and Kimimaro were in. A couple minutes later, they reappered. With Kimimaro and Sasuke in tow. Which, fortunately, they seemed to have already calmed down. But still sending glares to one another, every now and again. The group put them in seperate sides of the room, so they, hopefully, won't fight again. "What the were you two fighting about, anyway?!" Suigetsui exclaimed. They both just cast quick glances at me, then went back to sulking. Suigetsui didn't notice. I, on the other hand, got it right away. "Ahem, right anyway, and that was our questions before we go, Sasuke, Kimimaro, I know you both like me and now I'm chosin between you!" "WHAT?!"

--

Kittie: Haha, and that's it for the chapter! Thank's for the ideas Musa-chan!

Sasuke: Who is it, who do you pick? And how did you know?!

Kittie: Uhh...well bye! -runs off-

Sasuke: Oh no you don't! Get back here and answer my questions! -runs off after me-


	7. Chapter 7

Outside the box

It was a nice sunny day, and Uchiha Itachi decided to go out, since he didn't have any missions at the moment. Kisame was taking his day off by getting to catch up with Gills, his pet fish. Itachi didn't know why his partner had a pet fish named Gills, nor did he care. Right now, all he was concerned about was enjoying his day off. As he was walking along, he started to get lost in thought, and didn't notice he was walking straight towards the sound village. After about 15 minutes, Itachi finally came out of his thoughts. Just to find himself in front of a big building, right in the middle of the sound village. Not knowing where exactly just where he was, Itachi decided to open the door. He found a big, dark, empty room, not even bothering to knock, he walked in. He shuffled around a bit before finding the light switch, and turning it on. Once he adjusted to the light, turned around to find a big red box right in the center of the room. "Oh, a box! I love boxes!" Itachi exclaims, then runs over to the box and jumps in it. "WWHHHHHHHHHHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!"

Back inside the box

"So who is it?!" "Sasuke, leave me alone!" "Who do you chose?!" "Sasuke go away!" "And how the heck did you know?!" "SASUKE SHUT UP!" "Man, if you wanted me to stop, you could have just said something." "I DID!" "...oh" "You know what, I'm out of here." I turn, and walk out of the room, Sasuke following. "Just tell me Kittie, who is it?" That's when I reach my limit, standing in the dead center of the main room, I turn and face Sasuke. "Okay, you want to know who I chose?" "YES!" "Okay, I choose" "Wwhhhhhhheeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" "Do you hear that?" I ask while looking around. "Yeah, it sounds like it's coming from above us..." All of a sudden, a black and red figure falls from the top of the box (the ceiling), and lands right on top of Sasuke.

"OW!" "That was cool, do that again!" "Kittie shut up, and get this thing off me!" "It's a person." "Whatever, just him off!" "Say please." "WHAT?!" "Say please." "No way just get him off me!" "Not if you're going to be mean." "Fine, please get him the hell off me!" "...good enough." I walk over to where Sasuke and the person who is using Sasuke as a cushion are. (I jumped back a bit when he fell down on Sasuke.) Picking up a random stick that came out of nowhere, I poke the person to see if he's still alive. "Hey, you dead?" "Forget it, just get him off!" Sasuke demands, growing inpatient. "Okay okay, yeesh." I pick the unconscious person up and set him down next Sasuke. Sasuke gets up and brushs himself off, acting as if nothing happened. I roll my eyes at his pride-obsessed attitude. I then, focus my attention back on the person in front of me, who seems to be waking up. "Nhhh, what happened?" The figure groans out while getting up into a sitting postion. "Are you okay?" I ask, concerned. He starts to fully regain consciousness, and trys to stand up, with me helping him.

His jet-black hair was in the way, so I couldn't see his face. A long black cloak with red clouds on it covered the rest of his body. "Do you have any injuries?" I ask while moving him over to the couch so he could sit down. (The occupants of the couch, and the floor, and rooms as well, were having some sort of meeting, or something. They wouldn't tell me what, and why I wasn't invited, I don't know. Why Sasuke wasn't invited, I don't care.) "No, I'm fine." The figure says, sitting down on the couch.

"How could he when I was, oh so conveniently, his cushion." Sasuke all but exclaims, still staying where he was, in the middle of the room. "Sasuke it's your own fault your ninja reflexes suck." I look toward him. "I'm not even a ninja, but I had enough sence to move out of the way." I spoke as if I was talking to a moron. "Shut up-" Sasuke was about to retaliate, but I interrupted him. "No, you know what, I'm tired of you telling me to shut up! Can't you think of a better comeback then that? It's all you ever tell me to do!" I rant, then look up at Sasuke, who looks unfazed. "Hnn." Sasuke, the man of many words, says. I was about to reply but, the person on the couch started to speak.

"Where am I?" He asks while looking around. "Hi, how are you feeling?" I question, directing my full attention back to him. "...whatever, I'm out of here." After a brief moment of silence, Sasuke spoke again, and walked toward our room, and slammed the door behind him. "Yeesh, what's his problem?" I ask, even though I knew the answer. The man below me just shrugged.

"Oh I'm sorry! Where are my manners, I'm Kittie. What's your name?" I stand up and stretch out my hand, expecting him to shake it, which he did. (Yes, I'm nice to nearly everyone, except for Sasuke. It's just so much fun to annoy him!) "I'm Itachi." The man, now identified as Itachi, says. "Nice to meet you, Itachi!" I exclaim, enthusiastically. "You know, that name sounds familar." I say, thinking where I heard that name before. (I'm like a female Naruto, I'm loud, annoying (mostly in Sasuke's case,) love to annoy and pick fights with Sasuke (ours are just verbal fights,) but I'm not very quick, with a short attention span to boot. Which explains a lot.)

Meanwhile, I'm still trying to figure out where I heard that name before. The little meeting thing that went on in the other room, apparently ended. Everyone who was there (basicly everyone except Sasuke and me) started to come out of the room, single-file. They were all taking, and looking at one another, so they didn't see the person on the couch. I decided to give up on figuring out where I heard that name before. And look up, hearing noise. I saw that everyone came out of the room already (which I think was Tayuya and Sakon's.)

"Hey guys!" I greet, waving. Some look over at me and wave back. (Most of my body was blocking their veiw of Itachi.) I just then remember Itachi, and get an idea. "Hey everyone!" I call out, getting their attention. "I want you to meet someone!" They walk over to the couch, where Itachi and I are, and look at the black and red clad person. Orochimaru, Karin, Suigetsui, and Juugo looked shocked. (The only sound people I know who know Itachi. Sasuke's not here at the moment, neither is Kabuto; he's still in the pokeball. By the way, Itachi's currently asleep, he fell asleep sometime while I was trying to figure out where I heard his name before.)

"How did he get here, and how long has he been here?" Orochimaru questioned, looking back from me, to Itachi, and back again. "Well, he got her from falling from the sky, and landing on Sasuke. And he's been here for about 20 minutes, while you guys were having your meeting thing." I explain as if it was totally normal. "You do know who this is, right?" Karin asked, pointing at the figure. "Yeah, he said his name was Itachi, why?" Right I as I said that, Sasuke walked back out of the room.

"What about Itachi?!" Sasuke went over to the crowd, that seemed to form, around the couch. "The guy who used you for a human fall-breaker, his name is Itachi." I explain to him, as I go to the back of the crowd where he's at. "WHAT?!" Sasuke started pushing his way through the group of people to the front, me following behind. Sasuke reached the front and saw Itachi laying there, still asleep.

"OMG OMG OMG! MY OLDER BROTHER THAT KILLED MY CLAN IS ASLEEP ON OUR COUCH?! HOW IN HELL DID THAT HAPPEN?! SHOULDN'T HE BE WITH THAT FREAKY FISH GUY OR... wait a sec. I'm the avenger here. aren't I meant to be trying to kill him?" Everyone nods. "Okay then, I'M GONNA BEAT THE CRUD OUT OF YOU ITACHI!" And then said person wakes up, to find a crazy, yelling Sasuke running around in little circles.

"...SASUKE?!" "It's always been my dream to kill him ever since he burned my teddy, Mr. Fluffy... errr I mean, killed the whole Uchiha Clan!" Sasuke quickly corrected himself, then continued ranting. "And now, after 8 years, I will finally have my revenge! MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! FLUFFY YOU WILL BE AVENGED!! Errr... I mean the clan! MUHAHAHAHA!!" Sasuke started laughing like a madman on crack, everyone just staring at him like so. After what seems like forever and a day (it was really 1/2 hour,) Sasuke finally stopped laughing (if you could call it that.)

Everyone still just staring at him like he was nuts (which he most likely was.) "WHAT?!" Sasuke demanded, flushed from laughing (or whatever) so much. "Nothing nothing." I wave off, then try to change to subject, "how about we look at some questions!"

--  
the reason no one likes you Sasuke-san is because you sound like a whiney little emo kid...and for Orochimaru: i guess that makes since but if you kidnapped him when he was little and only trained him to be loyal to you...you would have both Sasuke's body and a good, loyal weapon...but i see were your coming from.  
Also my favorite people are Pein, Orochimaru, Kabuto, and Kakashi...sorry Sasuke you remind me to much of someone i want to kill.

Wrath

"I'm not a whiny emo kid!" Sasuke whined "and who's this person you want to kill?" "Uhhh Sasuke I don't think that any of your bussiness." I state. "Whatever." "Hmmm that's a good point" Orochimaru mused "Well there's nothing I can do about it now." "Next question!"

--  
Orochimaru  
Hey Micheal Jackson. Quit posing as Orochimaru!  
MJ: But I am Orochimaru.  
Jadel: Yeah right. Get lost.  
kicks the Orochimaru poser.  
Jadel: Sick freak!

Kabuto  
pushes Kabuto into a room of fly paper

Itachi  
Are you single?  
Is it true you were planted as a spy in your own clan?  
If you could change your name, what would it be?

Kidomaru  
gives Kidomaru a spider man costume  
Hey..you do look hot with your hair down.  
tackles him and when she gets off of him, there is lipsticks marks on his face.

Jadel Thorn

"OW! hehehehehe how did you know?" Orochimaru puts his hand up and rips his face-mask-thing off revealing Micheal Jackson! OO -- was everyone's reaction. "AHHHHHHHHH MAKE HIM GO AWAY!!" I scream in horror. "Hehehehe what are you going to do about it little girl?" Micheal snickers. Suddenly Micheal flies across the room into the opposite wall with pieces of bone pinning him to the wall. Kimimaro walks up next to me, Sasuke on my other side. "Chidori!" Sasuke yells charging at Micheal Jackson after going into the curse seal level 2.  
"Aaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!" Micheal Jackson screamed as he was chidoried in the nuts. "Opps I missed, I was aiming for the heart... oh well. It's just as good." Sasuke said shrugging as has pulls his hand back and walks away from a, still screaming, Micheal Jackson.

"Kabuto? Haha, kabuto's all sticky" I said, laughing, and Kabuto got pissed at me."GET ME OUT OF HERE!!" Kabuto yelled. "Hey Sasuke? Can you get me down from here?" Micheal asked and by doing that he was shot in the forehead by one of Kimimaro's bones. "Yay he died! No more Micheal Jackson!" "Hello?! Will someone please get me out of here!!" Kabuto yelled and Kidomaru laughed at his stupidity. "Darn you!!" Kabuto yelled.

Awhile later Kimimaro used his bones and made a giant shovel and scraped the fly paper off the ceiling which fell on Kabuto and he fell down and was stuck in a fly paper sandwich "HAHA!! KABUTO'S STUCK BETWEEN FLY PAPER!" Karin laughed. "Wow." Sasuke just blinked and started laughing.

"Wait, I just realized something." I said a little while later after Kabuto got helped out of the fly paper sandwich. "What?" Sasuke asked, sitting on the floor. "If that was Micheal Jackson (shudders) then what happened to Orochimaru? Also Kabuto, when did you come out of the pokeball?" I ask when suddenly Kabuto starts smirking. ("Hey that's my thing!" "Shut up Sasuke!") He reachs into his pocket and pulls out a pokeball. Then, still smirking, ("that little..." "Sasuke!") Kabuto throws the pokeball into the air and out pops... Orochimaru!

"Woah what was Orochimaru doing in there? When did he become a pokemon?!" I questioned, looking at Orochimaru, who seemed to be doing something with his hair. "Well he..." Kabuto pointed to Orochimaru "... grew inpatient of my 'brooding' as he calls it." ("There he goes again! I swear if Kabuto does anymore of my things, I will..." "Sasuke shut up already!") "And released me from the pokeball, and was like 'Why are you always in that thing, would you talk to me?! Is it that comfortable that you would stay in there for so long?' And stuff like that, so I was like 'Well why don't you find out for yourself.' And I'm sure you can figure out how it went from there." "Yeahhhh, but then when did Micheal... nevermind I don't want to know. Anyway, let's change to subject shall we?"

"Nhhh, I'm trying to sleep here." Itachi groans, sitting up on the couch; rubbing his eye. "Oh hey there sleepyhead, have a nice nap?" I ask, watching as he grunts in annoyance and stretches. "What's with all the talking and yelling?" Itachi asked while yawning and looking around. "Long story, but anyway Itachi, you have questions!" "Questions?" "Yeah, oh that's right you're new to this. It's simple, peoples ask you questions, you answer them. Easy enough?" "Yeah I guess..." "Great! Now like I said; you have questions!" I pointed to the screen here the questions were, Itachi followed where I was pointing and read his questions.

"Ok first off, am I single? Currently yes, I am. I had a lover but I had to kill that person. A spy? That information is corvert, sorry. If I could change my name it would be..." Sasuke butted in "Weasel-san." "...Weasel-san... wait what?! Sasuke!" Sasuke just smirked that it worked. (Hey that rhymed!) Itachi giving Sasuke a, I'm-so-going-to-get-you-back-for-that, look. "Haha, well thanks for answering your questions Weasel-san." I thank when Sasuke, yet again, butts in. "Hey! You never thank me when I answer my billions of questions!" "So who's hungry?" I clap my hands together, and go off to the kitchen. "Hey are you even listiening to me?!" "So who want's pancakes?" "Stop ignoring me!" "Huh did you say something Sasuke?" "...nevermind, forget it."

"Ummm thanks Jadel, for the costume and complament." Kidomaru thanks right before gets glomped by Jadel. A few minutes later, she finally gets off him with lipstick marks all over his face. "Hey everyone the pancakes are ready! ... why is Kidomaru on the floor? And why is there lipstick marks on his face? Did I miss something?" Tayuya chuckles in amusement and walks into the kitchen; everyone else following.

After we have breakfest and everyone is full, we go back into the main room. "So how about we look at more questions?"

--

Kabuto  
You know it could be worse. Try being near Lee when he has sake. I heard he destroyed a building nearly.

Kimminaro  
Hey Mr.Bones! Are you a walking skeleton?

Tauya  
Do you read stories like the piped piper of Hamlin?  
I dare you to scream so loud that you get Orochimaru deaf for this chapter.

Velvet Sin  
--

"Really?" "Yes really, trust me, I've fought him when he drunk a whole bottle of the stuff." Kimimaro said. "Also, no I'm not a walking skeleton! I can just rip practicly my whole skeleton out. Anyone want to see?" "No!" Tayuya yelled, "Eww not again, the first time was bad enough. The what what of what? What the heck is that?" "Pssssst it's a book." I whisper to Tayuya. "I know that!" She snapped, "I just never read it." "Then you could have just said that." "I just did." "Sigh, whatever." "What's that supposed to mean?!" Tayuya snaps again. "Nothing, man what's wrong with you? You're more grumpy then usual." "Nothing is wrong! ... Does anyone have any chocolate?" "Ohhh." I finally realize what wrong with Tayuya.

"What do I get if I do?" "Do what?" "Scream so loud I get Orochimaru deaf." "Ummm I don't know, chocolate?" "OK!" Tayuya clears her throat and prepares to scream.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" Tayuya screams as loud as she can, and the room actually shakes. "Woah and ow, my ears are ringing and I think bleeding." "What? Did someone say something?" Orochimaru asks rubbing his ears, with are actually bleeding; but just a little. "Orochimaru are you deaf?" Tayuya asks. "What?" "Yay! It worked! Now where's my chocolate?" I hand Tayuya some chocolate and she takes it and starts eating it.

"Ummmm right. More questions!"

--

Kabuto  
Yeah. In this one story, they had the sound ninjas torture you after they find the story. It was funny but I felt so sorry for you.  
I feel much better now.  
hugs Kabuto but they both fall over Ack..so unexpected.

Itachi  
Between you and Orochimaru, who do you think is more evil?  
I dare you to annoy Sasuke by any means necessary.

Sonar

--

"What did I do? And I'm glad you're feeling better Sonar." Kabuto saids when he's hugged by Sonar and they both fall over. "That's kind of cute." I say, looking down at Kabuto and Sonar. Kabuto just blushes, and looks away. Sonar grins secretly.

"Well obviously I'm more evil, I can kick his butt any day." Itachi replies looking over at Orochimaru, who sneezed. "What? I can't hear a thing! Is someone talking about me?" "Haha" Itachi chuckled, "Sure, I love annonying my foolish little brother." Sasuke's head poped up. "What did you just say?!" "Don't tell me you're deaf as well." "No!" "Then why did you ask?" "... Shut up!" "Or what?" "Or I'll... I'll..." "You'll?" "I'll kill you!" "Wow I haven't heard that line before." Itachi replies sarcasicly. "S-shut up!" "I'm getting bored of this, Mangekyo Sharigan!" Itachi activates his Tsukuyomi on Sasuke.

And for the next 72 hours he was stuck in the same room as Barney, bound with rope so he couldn't try to run away, or cover his ears so he couldn't hear said purple dinosaur singing, "I love you, you love me, we're a happy family, etc etc." Or try to kill him, which is most likely what Sasuke wanted to do right now.

"Wow Itachi, you're evil." ("In case you didn't know, I hate Barney, he eats babies." "Help!" "Sasuke what the? You're supposed to be in the Tsukuyomi!" "I still am, help... me!..." "Haha, hmmmmmm... nah." "You little... AHHHHH!" "Sasuke?" "...") "Itachi I think you killed Sasuke." "I did? Opps. Wait, I didn't even know you _could_ kill someone in Tsukuyomi." "Haha I don't know. But anyway, more questions!"

--

your welcome kittie! oops! my bad dosu! -blocks ears in case he trys to kill me with those sound things- ok. this is 4 kin. why on earth do u have the same hair as neji?! laterz! oh! btw, just to let orochimaru and kabuto know, its my fault you broke up! i exposed orochimarus affair -evil grins- laterz!

HinataMusaCorneliaRenee

--

"It's cool, you're not the first person to make that mistake... just don't do it again." Dosu replied. "Neji? Ummm who?" Kin asks, confused. I walk over to her and whisper who Neji is to her. "Oooh that one person from the chunin exams, I remember now... I do not have to same hair as him! For one my hair is much longer then his, and it's black where his is brown." "Yeah but the style of your hair is thje same as Neji's. You both have your hair in low ponytails." (And in your case I mean LOW.) "Tch, whatever." Kin scoffed, her pride for her hair taking over. "You're just jealous because my hair is the longest in the whole series, and I take awesome care of it." "I'm sure you do Kin." I agree just to make her stop.

"Ummm thanks HinataMusa for that, because of you I know that Orochimaru-sama was a two-timing little !" "Calm down Kabuto!" "Huh?" Orochimaru asks... still deaf. "Wow Tayuya, you can scream loud... I think you made him permently deaf." I turn to Tayuya to find out that... she fell asleep. "Oh and byes Musa-chan! Let's continue."

--

Hi,  
Kimimaro: Are you in a homosexual relationship with Juugo. You are sexy. If you are not in one with him WILL YOU GO OUT WITH ME!  
Tayuya: You are my role model. You got ripped off in the dub.

Minty Goodness

--

"With Juugo? No, he's my friend, nothing more. Uhhhhh sorry I like someone else, but ummm I'll make it up to you somehow. Just tell me what you want and I'll try my best to get it for you." Kimimaro said, and then want over to -a still sleeping- Tayuya. He then pulled a piece of his arm bone and poked her with it.

"Mmmmm what?" Tayuya grumbled, waking up. "Not the time to be sleeping, there's still more questions to be answered." "Then go answer your precious questions, I'm going back to sleep so no one better fcking disturb me! And thanks glad I'm your role model and that's so true! I totaly got ripped off! And it pisses me the fuck off! Kittie stop doing that!" "Huh doing what?" I fake innocence. "Stop dubbing me! The other peoples were bad enough. Not you too!" "Sorry Tayuya, I'll stop." "Good." Tayuya then went back to sleep. "Continuing on."

--

Nu! falls to the ground from sadness  
No more sasGAY torture...

Oh well...  
But Kittie, he's not a good man for you. If I were to choose, I'd choose Kimimaro. He's much sweeter and isn't mean to you.  
And, if sasGAY ever tortures you, your the effing author! You can make him where a pink dress and a blonde wig if ya wanted to! nudge nudge

But anyway...questions!  
Orochimaru-sama, when are you ever gonna appologize to Kabuto? Are you aware that many people think you look like Michael Jackson and that you rape all your subordinates? (I don't think its true)

Kimimaro-san, does it hurt when you make your bones come out of your skin?

Kidoumaru-where does all that weird spider fluid come from?

Tayuya-san, how long have you and Sakon been going out? Also, isn't it kinda like dating three people since its Sakon and Ukon?

Love, Tsukuyami  
P.S. I still hate sasGAY and enclosed in this letter is neon pink hair dye for whenever you get annoyed by him.

--

"Hehe that's a very good point Tsukuyami! But like I said, I think Sasuke is dead... or something close to that." "Did someone say something? I hate not being able to hear anything!" Orochimaru complained. I pointed toward his questions and he read them. "I did apologize! Lots of times, but he won't listien to me. What?! I-I do not! Orochimaru objected, shocked. "Thanks Tsukuyami."

"Actually yes, it kind of does hurt. I rip it out from my skin which hurts like heck, but only for a couple of secounds." Kimimaro answers.

"... You don't want to know." "Ewwwww! Poor Neji." "It's like that! Wait what are you thinking?" Kidomaru questions me, and I look away. "Ok in short it's like ummm attack of the chakra-infused snot." "... Wait wait wait, what?! Ewwww that fluid-stuff is your snot? I like said, poor Neji, he got stabbed with fancy snot." "Told you, you didn't want to know."

Kimimaro goes back to Tayuya and pokes her again. She wakes up and is not happy. "Oh my god! I told you not to fucking wake me up again! What the hell do you want now?!" "Yeesh Tayuya, calm down." "Sigh, what do you want anyway?" "You have questions." "Seriously? Wow ok hmmm let's see. Me and Sakon? About 3 months, maybe more. I've lost track of the days. Oh yeah Ukon." Tayuya gave a sheepish look, "I totally forget about him sometimes, but yeah, you might be right..." Tayuya then begins to wonder. And not too much later, she falls asleep.

"Sweet, thanks Tsukuyami." I thank, holding the hair-dye. "Next."

--

Sasuke-baka- Yeah, it's Itachi-sama... and stop fighting or I'll make Itachi-sama go attack you both! (I will...?) No, probably not, you don't listen to me. (Hn.) Now Hidan... he's stalking me. He doesn't like me. He's my immortal enemy... bad kind. (...) But I'm off topic now...

Sincerely,  
Rockcrab

--

"Huh?" I was confused, "but isn't Itachi over there?" I point to where Itachi was (still on the couch... asleep. Is this naptime or something? First Tayuya now Itachi? Who next?!) "And he's also with you? Shadow clone? My head hurts now." With that I walked to the kitchen to go find something for my forming headache. "Can someone else take over for a little?" I call from the kitchen. "Busy." Was the colective responce from everyone. I walk into the main room, "What are you all doing?"

Kimimaro, who was still over by Tayuya, was the first to answer. "Well I'm watching Tayuya sleep, seeing if she'll do anything I can blackmail her for later." "O...k." I looked around the room, Itachi was asleep, as was Tayuya, Sakon was talking to Ukon, Jiroubo was eating, Kidomaru was... on the ceiling doing... something. I don't have the slightest clue what. Suigetsu was polishing his sword, Juugo was talking to a bird that somehow got in here, Karin was, what I guess, fantasizing about Sasuke; who was still in the Tsukuyomi. Dosu was tuning his sound arm thing, Kin and Zaku were talking to eachother.

Orochimaru and Kabuto were... wait, where were they? "Hey has anyone seen Orochimaru or Kabuto?" Most people (who were actually paying attention and not alseep) pointed to the bedroom that they shared. "Ok, thanks." I walked over to the door and knocked, "hey you guys in there?" I asked, my responce was a loud 'thud' and some grumbling. "Ok... something tells me I don't want to know what's going on in there, but then again..." I slowly open the door and before I could see what was going on in there, both Orochimaru and Kabuto walk out of the room.

"Hi Kittie, did you want something?" Kabuto asks, more cheerful then he usually was. "Ummm I was just wondering what you two were doing in there?" "Oh it's nothing to worry about Kittie." Orochimaru responds. "Ok if you say so... wait, how did you hear what I said? I thought you were deaf from Tayuya?" "Oh I was, but Kabuto healed my ears so I can hear again. That's what we were doing in there." "But why would you need to go into the bedroom to do that? And why did I hear a thud when I knocked on the door? And why..." "Hey you know what? What do you say we look at questions huh?" Kabuto quickly suggested, like he was hiding something. (Which he mostly likly was.) "Ummm ok..."

--

Orochimaru,

Do you truly love anyone? Or, more simply, do you think you could love anybody? Or do you believe yourself beyond petty feelings such as these?  
Erm...I know this is hard to ask, but...can I have a hug?

Kabuto,

Could you explain the relationship between you and the other Sound nin? Are you all friends, or is it very estranged and un-sociable in the village?

Kimimaro,

What exactly were you thinking about when you were sick and trapped in a bed for so long? It must have been hard, but did you ever hope or dream of being something other than Lord Orochimaru's pawn?

Thanks,  
--Katilix

--

"Yes, actually I do have someone that I love." Orochimaru just glaces at Kabuto, "and, sure you can have a hug." Orochimaru hugs Katilix.

"Well the relationship between me and the other sound nin is kind of complacated, but I'll try to explain it the best I can. First off Lord Orochimaru," Kabuto looked over at said person and unknown to him, (Kabuto) he started to blush, which I caught and started giggling. "Ummmm well I... Kittie what's so funny?" "Nothing nothing." I wave off trying to surpress my giggles to no avil. "Please contiune." "Riiiiiiight, well in short, I have a pretty good relationship with everyone else, and most are pretty talkative, and others... not so much. I hope that answers your question."

"What? Lord Orochimaru understands me!" Kimimaro started getting worked up. "Uh oh, ummm Kat, you might want to run before Kimimaro kills you like he almost did to Gaara." I warned "Kimimaro calm down!" I try to calm a fuming Kimimaro down while Katilix escapes. "Whew, Kimimaro you got to have a better control over your emotions." "Sorry." (This reminds me of Juugo for some reason.) "It's ok, just please don't do it again, well might as well look questions some more."

--

Hiya Ladies and Gentlemen, I bring questions and cookies!

Sasuke and Kimimaro: You both like Kittie! Can we all say scandalous?

Kin- I feel for you- boys are idiots. If my boyfriend ever said anything like that, he would not be alive.

Tayuya- You've got yourself a good man! Keep him as long as you can- decent guys are hard to come by these days!

Kabuto- Life is too short to hold grudges so why don't you forgive Orochimaru-sama? He probably misses you a whole bunch!

Orochimaru- Ok, I have to ask this (my friend and I are dying to know this): did you and Anko or Tsunade have a relationship? Be truthful!

Hands out cookies to everyone- including Kittie  
Bye Bye!

Snowy Sakura

--

"Nhhh, Ow my head." Sasuke goans, holding his head. "Hey Sasuke, welcome back." I greet with amusment, although the glare I recieve from Sasuke doesn't look all that amused. "Oh by the way, here you go, this is for you." I hand him the thing of hair-dye. (After pouring the hair-dye in a different container of coruse, which is the one I hand him.) "Ummm thanks... I think." Sasuke studies it carefully, like he doesn't trust me. (Fakes hurt.) "Well anyway, back on topic Sasuke." "And the topic would be..." "Questions of course!" "Of course..." "Hahaha well?" Sasuke glares at me, sighs and reads the questions.

"I'm not scandalous!" Sasuke objects. "Yeah me neither!" Kimimaro, for once, agrees with Sasuke. "Tch yeah definitely, boys are total idiots. Zaku's just lucky I'm so nice and forgiving." Kin said in a way that made it sound like Zaku went through hell for her forgiveness. "HEY!" All the boys (execpt Zaku, he learned to keep his mouth shut) yelled. "We're not idiots!" "Suuuuuuuure you're not." Kin said, unbelievingly. Suddenly everyone felt a disturbance in the force, and turned to see a VERY pissed Tayuya.

(Due to the extreme violence and swearing -on Tayuya's part- we'll fast-forward to the end of her tirade. And after all the blood gets cleaned up... ok hear we are.)

2 hours later...

"Wow it's weird, but I feel a lot better now." Tayuya declared cheerfully, while the guys just glared at her. (Tayuya only unleashed her wrath on the guys, except for Sakon (and Ukon) for obvious reasons.) "So what's up? What I miss?" "Questions!" "Haha ok, let's see. reads Thanks Snow! Don't worry, I will. And I know, it's so hard to find the right guy." "Tayuya are you ok? You're not acting like you're self" I question, concered. "What are you talking about?" "Ummm nothing, nevermind." "Ok!" "..."

"Forgive Lord Orochimaru? Ummmm actually I already did." Kabuto admits. "What, you did?! When?!" I exclaim. "It was when Lord Orochimaru and I were in our room and I was... healing his ears. When he could hear again, he said he was sorry along with some other stuff you don't need to hear." "Ummmm ok... well anyway, I'm really happy that you guys are good again." "Thanks." "Yup."

"Tsuande or Anko?" Orochimaru answers, "No, actually. Sorry if I disappointed you or your friend. Umm thanks for the cookie."

"Bye snow, and thankies for the cookie!" I thank, then make everyone else say thanks as well. After we eat our cookies, we look at the final set of questions.

--

nice, keep up the good work, ahem any way

kimimaru:  
you are one of my fave charaters (prior to kabuto, and deidera samcks hand for being a fangirl) but have you been told or have ever thought you were adopted since you look nothing like the rest of your clan?

kabuto:  
high piched nervos voice i'm a fangirl of yours but i'll try to keep this short. i personly think that your sexyer with you hair down but any way. i whant to know how dose it feel to have a small (but dedicated) fanbace? blushing wildly

orochimaru:  
umm...yeah ; one small question. where did you get your earings from? or do i have to steel them off you? grabby hands

sasUKE:  
can i kill you and avenge deidera, itachi, orochimaru and fangirls of thoughs three? please? puppy eyes

geonex

--

"Thanks geo!" I thank for the complament and encourgement.

"I really don't know, I've spent most I've my childhood in a prision-thing, but I have noticed and thought about that a lot. But I don't really know, sorry." Kimimaro explains.

"Hehe. Well thank you." Kabuto chuckles and thanks. "I'm honored geonex."

"My earrings!" Orochimaru holds his earrings protectively. "They're very rare, there's only 20 in the world, I don't know where though, sorry."

I just give Orochimaru a look like, are you serious? "Hmmmm, hey Orochimaru! Look a snake!" I inform him, and as he turns to look for said snake, I steathly take the earrings off and sercertly hand them to geo, and she hands me 20. "Hey I don't see a snake!" "Oh my bad, it was just a piece of rope." I walk away before I'm found out.

"No you may not kill me! Why would I give you premission to do that?" Sasuke answers, "And for the record, I didn't kill Orochimaru; Itachi did. And this Deidara person challanged me, I didn't ask for it. And I've always wanted to kill Itachi. But you know, after what (spoiler alert) Madara told me about Itachi and stuff I-" "Ok that's enough!" "But I barly said anything!" "Well that's nothing new. Anyway, ignoring Sasuke's glaring, I''m going to go ahead and call it a day."

--

Kittie: Well that's it for this chapter! And I'm sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry I haven't updated in months! gets on knees and bows please forgive me! Don't worry, it won't happen again, believe it!

Sasuke: Agh, you're starting to sound like the dobe (dobenaruto)

Kittie: Oh forget you Sasuke, anyway byes! -walks away (Sorry the ending sucked, I'm running on zero hours of sleep, I sayed up all night to finsh this.)

Sasuke: Hey don't leave me here! -runs after-


End file.
